(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to rally devices for sporting events, and more particularly to a unique type of rally device comprising a decorative mask adapted to engage a rear portion of a sports cap through its ventilation holes such that a simple reversal of the cap enables the mask to be disposed over its user""s face.
Sports enthusiasm is an integral part of today""s sporting events. It is a common practice for sports fans to cheer for their home/favorite team during a sporting event such as a baseball, football or hockey game. Such cheering typically intensifies when the fans want to motivate or rally their home/favorite team at critical times in the game.
As is well known, sports fans typically clap their hands, whistle, stomp their feet, yell and scream to motivate and rally their team. Additionally, various devices have been used by users at sporting events such as megaphones, xe2x80x9cthunder sticksxe2x80x9d, air horns and sirens to provide increased audible motivation. In addition, numerous visual motivation devices have been utilized such as flags, banners, pennants, towels and the like which, when waved in unison and in combination with audible motivation, is effective in attempting to rally the team players. Further, it has been known for baseball players and the like to attempt to motivate their own team members while sitting on the bench or sidelines by cocking the bill of the baseball cap or inverting the orientation of the baseball cap. Such inversion or cocking is often times known as xe2x80x9cputting on a rally cap or rally hatxe2x80x9d which provides a visual indication to the players as well as the fans to provide additional audible motivation to support a rally.
Although all such motivational/rally devices and practices are and will continue to be utilized, there is a need in the art for a unique type of rally device that can optimally promote sports enthusiasm among the fans, especially in sporting venues. Further, there is a desire for a unique rally device which can achieve such objective in a convenient and user-friendly manner.
The present invention specifically promotes the motivational/rally spirit and fan participation during a sporting event in a novel and creative manner which can be used in combination with the above-referenced conventional rally devices and practices. More particularly, the present invention comprises a unique type of rally device in the form of a decorative face mask. The face mask is specifically adapted to conveniently engage a rear portion of a conventional head-wear such as a sports cap. As will be demonstrated below, such arrangement allows the face mask to be carried upon the head-wear and disposed about the rear of a user""s neck during the sporting event. When desired to promote fan and/or sports rally/motivation, the face mask may be readily positioned over the face through a simple reversal of the head-wear. Furthermore, it should be expressly noted herein that the face mask may additionally be used without the attachment to any type of head-wear, but rather may be releasably worn directly upon the user""s head.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a decorative face mask which encourages sports fans to actively participate in a sporting event through visual motivation of their home or favorite sports team. For purposes of this application, the terminology xe2x80x9csporting eventxe2x80x9d should be construed very broadly to include any type of individual or team sporting event or motivational event that involve some degree of cheering and/or motivation by the fans (e.g., baseball, basketball, football, hockey, soccer, bowling, tennis, political and/or educational rally and the like).
The decorative face mask of the present invention includes a mask body which is preferably fabricated from a rigid or semi-rigid polymer material. However, the use of other rigid, semi-rigid or flexible materials (e.g., rubber, thickened paper, etc.) is specifically contemplated herein. The mask body may be sized and configured in differing styles to extend over the entirety or portions of the user""s face. However, it is preferably sized so as to expose the user""s mouth through the mask body. Of course, the mask body should accommodate the user""s face by providing a pair of eye holes and a nose-receiving region which can all selectively vary in size and shape depending upon the desired aesthetic and facial features of the user.
The mask body includes an outer surface which is visually apparent to observers when the mask body is disposed over the user""s face. Although such outer surface may be left undecorated, it is highly desirable that the outer surface include painting, shading, surface orientation and/or some kind of printed indicia thereon. More specifically, the outer surface of the mask body preferably displays a design which can be viewed by others. Such design may be chosen from a wide range of selections such as, for example, designs of a facial expression (e.g., angry, smile or excited), home or favorite sports team colors, and/or rally/motivational slogans and/or terminology. One optimal design creation well suited for the outer surface is a sports team or college logo.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an elongate fastener strap is provided with the mask body. Although any number of fastener straps may be provided, the use of one elongate fastener strap is adequate for disposing the mask body over the user""s face. In particular, the fastener strap is attached to the mask body and preferably includes two end portions which extend outwardly therefrom on opposing sides of the mask body. The elongated fastener strap may be attached to the mask body in any manner or fashion such as through the use of mechanical fasteners or adhesives. However, one preferred manner of attaching the fastener strap is to utilize the apertures (preferably two apertures) formed through the mask body adjacent opposing sides of its upper portion wherein the elongate fastener strap extends through each of the apertures.
The two end portions of the fastener strap are designed to releasably engage with each other so as to ultimately mount the mask body either directly over the user""s face or indirectly over the user""s face by way of a sports cap. In this regard, the end portions can be simply tied around the user""s head. However, it is preferred that they are attached to each other through the use of releasable fasteners. Although various types of fastening devices may be utilized, hook and loop fasteners are preferred as they can be releseably attached to each other.
In the preferred embodiment, the two end portions of the strap are used to mount the face mask to head-wear of the user. The head-wear preferably comprises a cap such as a sports cap. As is well known, virtually every cap possesses a number of ventilation holes formed therein. The ventilation holes may be used in conjunction with the fastener strap to adjustably mount the face to the cap.
The mask body is initially positioned adjacent the rear portion of the cap such that the mask body""s upper edge is proximal to the rear portion of the cap. The upper edge of the mask body may be tucked inside the cap or placed outside the cap.
The mask body can then be secured to the cap by extending the fastener strap""s end portions through at least one ventilation hole of the cap. However, the use of at least two ventilation holes is preferred. Such extension through the ventilation holes may be accomplished in two different ways. In the first extension, the end portions can start from the outside of the cap and then be inserted into the respective ventilation holes so that they may then be extended around the user""s head and attached together between the cap and the user""s head. Alternatively, such end portions may be taken out of their respective ventilation holes from the inside of the cap so as to allow them to externally extend around the cap for attachment to each other. Although the above use of the ventilation holes is preferred, it is recognized herein that the second end portions may simply be extended and attached around the user""s head or cap without resorting to the use of the ventilation holes.
As briefly described above, in its rally position, the mask body is disposed over the user""s face with the design of its outer surface being visually apparent. Further, in this rally position, the mask does not extend over the user""s mouth such that the user is not prohibited from drinking, eating, shouting, talking or making other audible sounds.
The decorative face mask of the present invention is used for rallying/motivating a sports team. In its non-rally position, the mask is carried by the cap adjacent the rear of the user""s neck. When desired to initiate a rally position, the user can simply reverse the orientation of the cap so as to dispose the face mask over the user""s face. This allows the mask""s rally design such as the team logo or colors to be visually displayed. By doing so, the user can demonstrate his or her support for the team and motivate its players.